


在特尔斐的最后一日

by LMI94



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Short, Something before a relationship, after delphi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMI94/pseuds/LMI94
Summary: 离开特尔斐前，剑士找机会确认了一下医生与自己的关系。





	在特尔斐的最后一日

我……这是在哪里？  
两三天未曾启用的光镜缓缓亮起，折射其中的第一件事物，就是特尔斐医疗中心的天花板。  
漂移松了一口气。终于醒来了，他记得之前自己还在受着锈病的折磨，而现在……他试着调整了一下姿势。没有太多不适，从机体各部分反馈回的数据基本正常。  
那就是说……  
他猛地坐起来睁大光镜四处张望，似乎碰到了什么，哔哔的警示音突然响起。  
“躺下，你把输液管扯掉了。”  
漂移回头，救护车正端着医疗托盘从里间化验室走出来。让人感到信赖的橙白涂装和方正机体，此刻更是让看着他的漂移格外安心。他默默在心底感谢了普神，乖乖躺回原位，让救护车帮他插好输液管线。  
这是第二次被他从死亡边缘拉回来了啊，漂移心想。如今，又是自己躺在这里，救护车忙前忙后地照顾着自己。此情此景和四百万年前何其相似，然而那一次……自己除了空口许下几个缥缈的承诺以外，什么也没有给他。甚至，连那些诺言也最终被抛去九霄云外。  
甚至都没有道谢。  
至少现在自己能付得起医疗费了，漂移苦笑着从回忆返回现实。救护车已经转身准备离开，现在病房里没有别人，如果现在叫住他，说声谢谢你又救了我——  
“对了，谢谢你。”  
刚刚张开嘴的漂移原地呆住。他已经为合适的措辞和对方可能的答复而踌躇已久，却无论如何也想不到救护车会先反过来感谢自己。  
救护车脸上波澜不惊，似乎有意无视了漂移不大自然的神色。他径自继续道，“谢谢你——利落地砍下了那一刀。”他举起那双蓝色的手，给漂移看。  
漂移的嘴张得更大，下巴几乎要掉下来。  
“比之前我那双老手好用不少。”救护车流畅地动了动十指，转身去查看依旧昏迷的管子的情况。  
“这是……药师的手……”  
“没错。”  
也许这时应该大笑着开个玩笑结束这次对话，然而漂移发现自己做不到。他很清楚救护车因这双可遇不可求的手而延长了职业寿命，却又有些没来由的低落。  
难道还在留恋四百万年前那橙色双手留在他肩头的温度？心底有个声音突然提出这样的假设，随即就被漂移在自己脑门上一巴掌拍散。  
该死，自己怎么这么矫情。  
谈话一时间陷入停滞。救护车沉默地在管子的病床前忙碌。漂移几度欲言又止，最终没头没脑地问出一句，“我记得你那时好像也得了锈病……”  
全身锈得破烂不堪摇摇欲坠，似乎还失去了一条手臂。他不知道救护车为何会变成那样，又是如何重新站回医生岗位，他想问的太多了。  
“是的。”救护车没有进一步回答的打算，继续小心地用细锉刀在管子的机体上进行局部取样，将金属镀层细末扫入小瓶。  
“可我醒来的时候你都已经开始照顾我们了……”  
“医疗单位能说倒下就倒下吗？” 救护车白了漂移一眼，端起托盘转身离开。  
急救员，救护员。直到救护车的身影消失在门后，这两个迟来的名字才浮现在漂移的处理器里。所以，并不是没有人照顾病重的救护车……漂移有点懊恼，觉得自己怎么能问出那么笨的问题。不过救护车没事，这一点就值得漂移暗自开心一小会了——而且自己在最后关头那全力一砍，应当是起到了关键作用的。大概是吧。  
然后他想起自己仍然没有向救护车说声谢谢。  
也罢，还是另找时机，郑重一些地向救护车道谢吧。

“全部指标正常。”  
“我也是吗？”管子从充电床上一跃而下，光镜闪亮。“所以我们可以回寻光号了？”  
救护车点头，“是的。”他扫视着面前已经完全恢复活力的两位年轻TF，继续道，“救护员应该正在门外准备穿梭机，你们可以去帮把手。我和急救员还要做一下善后工作。”  
他话音未落，管子就已经迫不及待地尝试起了久违的载具形态，随后一溜烟地驶出了舱室。而漂移，却犹犹豫豫，迟迟未动。这有些出乎救护车的意料。“去吧，还站着做什么？”  
“呃……我……”  
漂移一时没想好如何回答。之前的几个循环里，三位医生忙碌地轮番照料着两位病人，他并没有找到和救护车单独说话表达谢意的机会。此时他意识到，再不道谢，可能以后更难找到机会了——  
“我……想借一步说话。”  
“什么话不能在这里说？”救护车脸色略略一沉，却正对上漂移充满恳求的光镜。几秒钟后，他终于还是叹了口气，转身走向一间空置的隔离舱，招手示意剑士跟从。“五分钟。”  
他在舱室中唯一的一张充电床上坐定，示意漂移开始。而刚刚还鼓起勇气注视着救护车的漂移，此刻却再次为合适的措辞而吞吞吐吐起来。  
“感谢您……这次将我从锈病中救回来。”  
漂移呼出一口气。终于说出来了，虽然说得比想象中差太远。  
“完了？”  
“……完了。”  
救护车原本注视着漂移做好了倾听的准备，谁知只有一句话，不由得有些不悦。他抄起手臂斜睨着漂移。“不用谢，本职工作而已。然而你得记住，如果我的每一位病人都要这样花费时间单独向我道谢，我这医生就可以不用当了。”  
漂移尴尬地别过脸去。“但这都已经是你第二次救我了……”  
救护车陷入了沉默。最终他开口道，“尽力重燃濒临熄灭的火种，是医疗单位的天职。我两次完成了本职工作，仅此而已。何况……”他举起那双蓝色的手，注视着继续道，“何况你帮我漂亮地切下了一双手。对医疗单位而言，灵活的手如同生命。所以，算你我扯平，如何？之前那双手早已不堪使用了。”  
漂移没有料到救护车会说出这样的话，张开了嘴吐不出一个字。最终，他纠缠着手指结巴地重复道，“可是你救了我两次……”  
救护车叹了口气扶住额头。短暂地沉默一秒后， “扯得平。” 他干脆地说，将双手一一摊在漂移面前。“一只手抵一次。好了，现在我很忙，你没别的事可以出去了。”  
漂移应了一声哦，然而脚下仿佛生根般迟迟迈不动，只是盯着面前的救护车看着。  
记忆中那张年轻爱笑的温暖面庞，已经不再能和现在眼前这张脸完全重合，那双光镜中却折射出从来不曾改变的坚定。这种视线，让人觉得——  
当他认定谁是特别的，就一定是特别的。  
当他认定谁会活下来，就一定不会死。  
当他认定面前的这个人和自己已经扯平，那就一定是两不相欠。  
救护车，始终是救护车。

救护车几乎被盯得不自在起来。他正想发问时，漂移却深深埋下了头去。  
“对不起……”  
救护车一愣。  
垂着头的TF继续自顾自地道，“让你失望了……”  
漂移的声音越来越小。救护车花了一会才缓过神来，心情有些复杂。他不发一语地注视着眼前年轻的剑士。静默的时间在他们之间缓慢流淌。  
“行了，我知道了。”最终，他站起身拍拍漂移的肩甲。“走吧，准备准备回寻光号去。”  
漂移走出房间的时候，依旧一直低着头默默无言。救护车黑着脸送他到了门口，突然掏出扳手照着他后背当地敲了一下。  
“给我把头抬起来，这像个什么话？不知道的看了还以为我没本事治好你，出院还这么没精打采的。”  
漂移答应着，抬起头。有液滴从他的面甲上滑落，嘴角却是带着笑意。

“救护车？”  
门开，还是漂移，一脸不好意思的讪笑。“你换下来的手……能给我做个纪念吗？”  
当！  
扳手代替医官再次响亮地回答了漂移。


End file.
